


Desmond's Punishment SCRIPT

by Duskler



Series: Clan of the Dusk Pine Forest [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler
Summary: The scripted scene of how Desmond loses his sight, leading to the tutorial of how to use his magic and abilities without his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bios of characters within the script can be found here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8764465/chapters/20089825  
> Rough dubbed animatic of mid scene in the script can be found here: https://vimeo.com/195563268

DESMOND'S PUNISHMENT.  
INSIDE THE PINE DUSK FOREST. MIDDAY.

_It's a bright, sunny day. Various birds are tweeting, and flying through the rays of light that fall from the dark, over hanging forest canopy. The light pools brightly on the forest floor, and calmly shifts and climbs across the two dragon bodies that walk between the trees._

_Jam, the enormous Imperial dragon moves easily across the undergrowth, while Desmond, the much smaller Tundra hatchling, excitedly leap over and under logs and bushes to keep up with her._

_She reaches a small clearing, the three tops growing thick enough up ahead to shroud the surroundings in shadow rather than light. The open space is just big enough for her to lay down and curl her serpent like body around the centre where Desmond is peering around curiously. He bounds up to her and smiles brightly when she turns her attention towards him._

DESMOND: Are you going to teach me how to use my magic today Jammiel? Is that why we're out here? That's it, isn't it?

_He asks excitedly.  
Jam gives him a tentative little smile, dark amusement glinting in her eyes._

JAM: Always so excited and eager, aren't you, Little Bird?

_She says calmly.  
Desmond tilts his head, confused._

DESMOND: Little Bird?

_He asks, tail sweeping over the dead leafs and needles on the ground before sitting down, still smiling up at the bigger dragon._

JAM: I find it a rather fitting nickname. You do have a tendency to…

_She waves her talons in the air, trying to find the right word._

JAM: Tweet. Sing as loud as you can without a care in the world who hears you.

_Desmond giggles, amused._

DESMOND: I don't tweet! And I don't sing either! Amurr says I have a ho-orrible singing voice.

JAM: If only…

_Jam mutters quietly. For just a moment her face shows nothing but resentment as she looks down at the young tundra, before it quickly melts away into motherly affection. Desmond shows no indication he noticed the sudden change of her demeanor._

JAM: You are right thought, little one. I did bring you out here to talk about magic. 

_Desmond straightens up and all but glow at this._

DESMOND: I knew it!

JAM: Calm down. 

_Jam says in a calm but stern voice._

JAM: Magic might be exciting but it takes a disciplined and focused mind to tame and control it.

_Desmond nods eagerly, mouth shut firmly to empathize he'll be quiet and listen._

JAM: It's is a tricky thing to learn, magic, and, as I'm sure you know, I am a very busy dragonett. Now, I will certainly find time to mentor such a promising magically adapt fledgling as yourself. But first… I need you to make me a promise.

DESMOND: Anything!

_Desmond says immediately, excitement clearly visible._

JAM: Good. I need you to stop tweeting, Little Bird.

_Desmond's smile falter._

DESMOND: What?

JAM: If I am to train you, little one, you can't run around talking about it.

_She says it as if it's an obvious fact that everyone should know._

JAM: Neither should you ask me about MY magic or how I've used it in the past. Especially not while on Clan Grounds, or if we're around any of our clanmates. Do you understand?

_Desmond looks unsure, mulling over what she's said in head for awhile before asking;_

DESMOND: But… Why?

JAM: Because I said so.

_Jam replies calmly._

DESMOND: But… Nattis always talk about his magic. So does Orion, and Umbriel. Even Valorn, and he doesn’t even like his.

_Desmond is no longer smiling.  
Jam looks displeased._

JAM: They're not your mentor. They're not offering to help you control your magic. I-

_Desmond interrupts her._

DESMOND: The birds went quiet…

 _Desmond looks around. The forest is dead silent. The rays of sunlight are gone. Shadows seems to grow and crawl out from behind every tree, from under every bush, pressing closer…_  
Desmond looks back up at Jam, eyes now looking unsure and even a tiny bit scared.  
Jam is silent.

DESMOND: The magic… 

_Desmond sound's nervous._

DESMOND: The magic you used when the clan was founded… There was a lot of it. I wasn't even hatched yet but, I can feel it. I can feel it in you.

_Jam's talon twitch. Her claws sinking into the ground.  
Desmond's eyes snap between them and Jam's face that has now grown dark._

DESMOND: That's not the only time. You've… Used it a lot, even though that powerful magic shouldn't be used without the council approval, right…? 

_Something seems to click in place in Desmond mind, and his eyes widened. His voice is quickly raising in speed and volume._

DESMOND: You want me to be quiet because you didn't have approval. You did something, didn't you? What did you do? What wouldn't the other mages approve off? Did you… Did you do something, bad… 

_The word BAD dies in Desmond's throat and comes out like a quiet wheeze. Startled by this, he opens and closes his mouth a couple of more times before realizing no sound will come out at all. He scrambles backwards, away from Jam, chest heaving as fear and panic sets in._

JAM: You really do have a way of signing, Little Bird. You tweet louder, and louder, and louder…

_Jam's voice is calm, but cold._  
Desmond's eyes quickly darts from her to the opening in the clearing where they had entered just a little while ago.  
Before he can even move Jam slams down one of her large talons, trapping him against the ground and her sharp claws.  
Desmond flaps his wings and tries to dig his own claws into her scales, but they're blunt like most tundras' and slip off without harm. 

JAM: Oh no, little one. I can't have you signing out to the whole clan what you know. That would be quiet disastrous. You don't even know what kind of consequences that would bring. To all of us… 

_Jam gets a distant look in her eyes, as if she's peered into the future and know EXACTLY how bad these consequences would be. She focus her attention back to Desmond and tap a sharp claw against his throat. Desmond freeze at the action._

JAM: Now, I need you promise me to not tell a soul what you know. I could make this easy for myself you know, just cut off your voice and silence those tweets for good… Though I feel that would make my actions too obvious… Instead I'll just give you a punishment, a taste of what's to come if you should you ever tweet at the wrong dragon.

_Jam, in a calm motion lifts her free front talon and place a claw next to Desmond's pale, ice blue, eye. Then, with surgical precision she digs it into skin and in a swift motion make a horizontal cut that runs across both of Desmond's eyes. The spell that had kept Desmond silent breaks and a blood curling shriek of pain claws its way out of his throat. Blood runs down his cheeks, dampens his fur and lands on the forest floor below in thick, dark drops. Jam pays no mind to it as she leans her head forward and nuzzles her snout against Desmond’s cheek, softly hushing his cries of pain until they're all but weak whimpers._

JAM: That wasn't so bad, now was it? After all, we magic users need focused minds and sight is all but a distraction.

_Jam stands up and releases the small dragon who stays, curled up, on the ground._

JAM: Now that I know you're likely to stay quiet, I'll give you your first task.

_Jam leans in closer to Desmond again, and with a cold, low voice she whispers:_

JAM: Make it back to camp, Little Bird, and I will hold my part of the bargain and mentor you in your magic. It will be easy for me to keep an eye on you that way. If you don't make it, well, that's one less problem to worry about.

_Jam straightens up again and make her way out of the clearing. The sound of her moving through the forest growing quieter until there's nothing but silence between the trees._

 

END OF SCENE.


End file.
